Merry Christmas
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Hope you guys enjoy :) Romance/Drama/Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toaru Majutsu No Index**

oooOOOooo

**Format:**

Normal Text = Narration

"..." = Talking

'...' = Thoughts

**Bold = Words once spoken**

oooOOOooo

Kuroko frowned sitting in front of her desk doing paperwork for Judgment. It was Christmas Eve and she'd yet to get her Onee-sama a proper gift. Perhaps she could go out to buy some sexy underwear and a long coat to cover it up until she made it back to the dorm to surprise the older girl. After all no one would know her uniform wasn't on unless she were to take off the coat… Kuroko typed absent mindedly not realizing as she typed the words I love you Mikoto over and over. Kuroko gave off a dreamy sigh before snapping out of her trance.

Red orbs landed on the words and her eyes softened as the edges of her lips perk up into a heartwarming smile. The words that use to seem so odd to her and yet so right. She'd accepted them a long time ago… These feelings she harbored for her beloved Onee-sama. If only… her Onee-sama felt the same way. Kuroko's finger's ceased in their movements frozen over top of the keyboard as she frowned 'Mikoto…'

The brunette which held her attention day in and out hadn't been coming home till late and usually she seemed quite exhausted. Probably from chasing after him again… Kuroko sighed crossing her arms onto her desk before dropping to rest her head onto her folded arms. Red orbs shifted slightly looking up at the screen. Her eyes glistened over with tears as she eyed the half filled out a report on some of the latest incidents involving the beautiful level five.

A bit of her computers wallpaper background stared at her. It was a picture of them together eating an Italian Ice cup, but only the level fives face was visible so she'd be able to do her work. She didn't want much… just her Onee-sama's happiness. Even if… it were to cost her her own. Of course she didn't always think this way. Usually she'd never allow anyone, but herself to be the girl's significant other. But who was she to stop her? Or rather could she stop her? It'd been so long since they'd known each other and the older had shown no real interest in a relationship with her.

Perhaps it was time to let go of her happiness now? 'So long as she's happy… I'll be happy.' Kuroko thought unfolding one of her arms to reach up and trace the level fives face on the screen carefully as a tear dripped off the rim of her eye. 'My only regret… is that I couldn't get you to chase me even once.' she thought with a frown. Sitting upright again, she turned off the computer and gathered her belongings.

It was pretty late and nearly time for her to be back at the dorms. Konori and Uiharu had been long since gone after finishing off their original Judgment work. Closing her computers laptop with a soft click she turned teleporting to the door, after imputing her key-code the door locked tightly. Kuroko flicked off the lights before teleporting out.

oooOOOooo

She'd made it back by thirty seconds before the end of curfew. It'd been freezing even though she'd teleported all the way here. That was no surprise though considering she was in nothing, but sexy underwear and this long coat. Kuroko walked up the stairs to the next floor and tugged her long red hair out of its high pigtails; it tickled at her waist as it fell back across her back brushing against her long white coat.

Stopping before the bedroom door noticing the light wasn't on. She couldn't be laying down already? Could she? Kuroko unlocked the door cautiously pushing open the door only to be greeted by an empty dark room 'She's… not here.' she thought with a frown. She must be with him… So this whole thing had been for nothing… She really had lost her to that ape. Red orbs glossed over with tears as she turned on the lights and stepped into the room.

Kuroko dropped her bags onto the end of the bed uncaringly. Making her way to her bookshelf she pulled out a skinny book by its spine; the words Top Secret stared back at her as she light ran her hand over the hardcover. "Onee-sama…" the nickname left her lips without her knowledge. Unconsciously flipping open the book Kuroko's finger lightly traced Mikoto's chin "I love you Mikoto." she mumbled with a sniffle. Why was she crying so much? She'd already said she'd be happy so long as Mikoto was, so why… why couldn't she stop crying?

It hurt… She wanted nothing more than to be right here with her forever. She wanted nothing more than to be by her side forever, but the older girl had chosen another. Kuroko frowned; would she be able to stay by the level five like this? Would she be able to live with the pain of seeing her with another? Kuroko's hands trembled slightly at the thought… No… she wouldn't be able to.

'I'll leave in the morning…' Kuroko thought shutting the book and clutching it to her chest tightly.

oooOOOooo

A spiky hair teen shouted down from the high position within the tree "Hey Zapper this good?" Touma asked as he eyed the girl in the tree beside him. Why was he helping her with this again? Touma's heart jumped to his throat when a sudden burst of lightning flashed at him and on instinct he raised his hand in defense "What the hell Zapp…"

"My name's not Zapper you jerk!" The shoulder length brown haired brunette yelled back. The lights on her own tree flickered before all the bulbs blew up. "God damn… Touma you gah look what you made me do!" Misaka growled static buzzing about her forehead. She'd been trying to complete this for the past month, but every time she'd get frustrated and end up blowing up most of the work she did complete!

Touma held up his hands defensively "C-Calm down Za… Misaka! If you continue you'll just make us more work!" he spoke quickly. Yes, how'd he get himself involved within this fiasco in the first place…

oooOOOooo

Kuroko stood up from her bed with a sigh 'Guess I better get started…' she thought wiping away the fresh tears with her wrists. Packing was a simple feat… considering she only really had clothes and a few trinkets bought for her by her Onee-sama. Kuroko felt tears bubble up on her eyes rim again as she held up her favorite shirt. She'd yet to wear it because she didn't want to ruin it… resting it on the floor, she took her coat off with a light sniffle and slipped the yellow cotton fabric shirt over her head.

The pink bunny mascot from the USA winked and held out a thumbs up. Kuroko tugged lightly at the shirts waist trim of the U.S. flag to straighten out the wrinkles. Staring down at the shirt in the darkness with only the moons rays to eliminate the room. She remembered the day she'd gotten this… That day she'd been so happy… Folding up her arm, she grasped a fist full of the fabric over her heart. It was so painful… to think something had once made her so happy could make her so sad.

oooOOOooo

Shit! Shit! Shit! She was so late! Kuroko should be home and sleeping by now! She and Touma ended up working through the night to finally finish her present for a certain Teleporter. It was pretty early in the morning now, but Kuroko should still be sleeping. She'd been hoping to have it done late last night so she could take her out and show it to her, but because she kept getting frustrated, the volts generated that naturally fluctuated through her body kept magnifying thus frying her hard work. Or she'd get embarrassed and lose control over her power for a moment after daydreaming of the redhead's reaction to her present.

Mikoto leaped off the top of a tall building and used her magnetism to transfer from building to building. She'd have to reveal her present tonight now… 'So much for an early Christmas present…' she frowned at her lack of self-control. Mikoto dropped down tiredly; she needed some sleep after all that work! Mikoto stared at her dorm house's main entrance watching as the Dorm's Supervisor wandered back to her desk.

Mikoto gulped hoping Kuroko had covered for her throughout the night. 'Kuroko…' Mikoto frowned recalling the saddened look Kuroko would have on her face as she walked into the room late in the morning. She'd find the girl sitting on her bed hugging her knees tightly to her chest as she stared with a saddened daze at the empty bed across from hers. 'She must be so worried…' she thought as she dashed across the street out of the Dorm Supervisor's line of sight.

Swiftly she darted around the corner of the brown bricked Dorm House. Mikoto panted "… I'll make it up to her." she spoke her thoughts out loud as she prepped some magnetized iron sand into a small rock. A small flicker of electricity ran over the small black rocks surface before she tossed it with deadly accuracy at their dorm window. The small rock hit the window with a soft tap transferring her magnetism to the metal windows.

As a reaction to the transfer the compressed sand disbursed like an exploding, but silent firework. Mikoto grinned with that done she jumped up magnetizing herself causing her body to fly towards the window's metal frame. Dropping down in front of it she could see Kuroko fast asleep at the desk in front of the window. Mikoto blinked speechless 'Did she try to wait up for me?' she wondered noting the small embarrassing book of pictures she often found Kuroko staring at.

Mikoto gave off an irritated sigh as she closed her eyes and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance 'That book!' she mentally growled out. Mikoto reopened her eyes and used her magnetism to open the windows lock before opening the window halfway. She'd been ready to slam the window open to wake the sleeping girl that was resting over top of perverted pictures taken of her by said girl. But she stopped mid way as she stared at the girl with saddened eyes.

She hadn't been able to see it before, but the moment she open the window. The barely dried tears became visible to her. Now that she really looked she also noted the large white sheet of paper contained a wet spot. Mikoto leaned in through the window and carefully climbed down trying not to disturb the tired girl while she investigated. Mikoto lightly touched her finger to the books page 'It's still wet… S-She really did wait up all night for me.' she thought.

Mikoto frowned shifting her hand from the book to lightly brush Kuroko's bangs from her face. Mikoto leaned down with closed eyes lightly pecking her lips to the girl's forehead "I'm sorry." she apologized. With this done Mikoto shut the window before proceeding to pick up the smaller girl and carrying her to bed. It was only when she did this that she realized that the girl was in nothing but underwear and a t-shirt. Mikoto's lips perked up into a small smile though when she realized what shirt it was 'I guess I can let it slide this time.'

Walking over to the Teleporter's bed Mikoto cursed when she nearly tripped over… a box? What was with the box in the middle of the room? 'She must have been going through her things last night while she was waiting for me…' Mikoto assumed readjusting the girl in her arms so she wouldn't drop her. Kuroko mumbled something Mikoto couldn't quite catch under her breath. Mikoto brought her knee onto the bed for support as she placed the girl down onto the bed gently.

"Don't leave me…" Mikoto paused in her motion to cover the girl with her beds fairly thick blanket. Mikoto's gaze stared at the sleeping girl who'd turned over and suddenly caught her at the waist.

Misaka's eyes softened as she rested the covers over Kuroko, she smiled "Never." Mikoto answered simply. Misaka reached over and lightly ran her fingers through Kuroko's red locks of hair. Kuroko let out a soft moan at the comforting gesture. Mikoto pulled back the blankets "I guess I can let this slide…" she mumbled climbing in beside Kuroko. The younger girl although asleep took full advantage of the newly warm fruity smelling human pillow she'd just acquired.

Mikoto rested her chin over Kuroko's head as she snuggled closer "I hope you can forgive me for making you worry all this time." she mumbled with droopy eyes. Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl with a dark red tint to her face as her legs brushed against Kuroko making her remember the Judgment Officer was still in nothing but undergarments and a T-Shirt. She smiled at how warm and inviting the girl's sleepy embrace felt.

Mikoto's eyes drooped sleepily again and everything around her became blurred, and Mikoto instinctively nuzzled her nose into the redhead's long hair "I know I don't have the right, but Kuroko…" Mikoto started. Her voice slurred a little as sleep began to set in. She'd been up for almost twenty-four hours now trying to finish up preparations. The fact she hadn't fallen asleep yet was a miracle in itself. Mikoto took in a whiff of Kuroko's scent of peppermint "can I… keep yo…" she managed to whisper out before sleep took over.

oooOOOooo

Kuroko groaned pulling something soft and warm against her. Kuroko snuggled closer to the object feeling as her nose rubbed into cotton fabric. It was so warm… Why? A familiar fruity scent tickled at her nose causing her heart to flutter and her eyes jolted open sitting upright "Onee-sama!" she shouted with a start. Her words echoed through the empty room as her eyes fell onto the pillow she'd been holding. Of course… Tears bubbled to the rims of her eyes and she slapped a hand to her face as she let loose a soft sob.

The scent she'd smelled it must have come off her shirt… Kuroko tilted her head to look across the room at the untouched bed. 'Mikoto didn't return at all last night…' Kuroko thought as the tears spilled over her face. 'That must mean she spent the night at that apes place…' sobbing softly behind her hand. It hurt… It was so painful imagining Mikoto within another's arms. Which means those words…

**"I know I don't have the right, but Kuroko… can I… keep yo…"**

Those words were noting more than a beautiful illusion fantasized by her deepest desires. If only they'd been real… She'd wanted those words to have been real… so then she wouldn't have to leave. This way she could stay beside Mikoto forever, but this feeling this suffocating painful twist in her chest just made her understand that this was the best for both of them.

The door to the room opened slowly causing Kuroko to slightly drop her hands from her face to see who'd entered their room without so much as a knock. Kuroko's eyes widened before quickly wiped her eyes free of tears as Mikoto whom was holding a large tray in hand struggled to close the door behind her. Kuroko beamed flashing the older girl a fake smile "Good morning Onee-sama!" she spoke up with a cheerful voice. The smile may have been a lie, but the tone of voice wasn't she was truly happy that Mikoto had returned home.

Mikoto turned to the redhead with a big smile "Breakfast is served!" she announced resting the large tray down onto the small table between their beds. With this done she sat down on the edge of Kuroko's bed and lightly tapped at the edge of the bed beside her "Come on come eat with me! I got you your favorite!" she continued with a smile.

Kuroko shifted slightly "Breakfast in bed? Wow…" she muttered out looking away from her favorite dish. Kuroko's smile didn't falter, but a sad and lonely look reflected within her eyes.

Mikoto stared instantly noticing something was wrong… "Kuroko?" she began and frowned as the younger girl looked away from her. Mikoto panicked a little as she reached out to her "H-Hey what's wrong?" she tried again. A tear dripping from the younger girl's cheek caused the brunettes eyes to widen and she all but leaped onto the bed. Clapping her hands to the young Judgment Officers face she looked down into hurt eyes; her own eyes filled to the brim with concern "Kuroko, Talk to me…"

Kuroko flashed Mikoto a watery broken smile "Don't worry yourself Onee-sama… I'll be fine." Kuroko chuckled half heartedly as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. No, it wouldn't be alright… It will never be alright. She'd lost Mikoto forever… Judging by how long it'd taken for Mikoto's return and this cheery aura around her; her brain could only come to one conclusion. Kuroko scooted to the other side of her bed and away from her Onee-sama's touch. Standing up after realizing she'd be unable to think enough to do any sort of accurate calculations to Teleport into the bathroom, so instead she merely walked.

Mikoto stood up quickly rushing after her "Kuroko wai…" she spoke barely stopping before the door shut behind the younger girl. Mikoto frowned touching her raised hand to the door separating them and leaned forward resting her forehead against the closed door. "Kuroko…" Mikoto whispered so softly that she doubted that her young roommate could hear her. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the electrical currents in the room. She could see electrical signals from Kuroko's nervous system as her back pressed against the door and she slid down to the floor. It was hard to make out, but she could hear faint sounds of the girl crying.

Mikoto frowned at this. She caused this… Mikoto sighed softly and leaned back on the soles of her feet. She had to go back to the site to make the final adjustments with that idiot Touma "Kuroko I'm gonna leave for a bit, but I promise later I'll tell you all about what I've been doing this past month…" Mikoto's shoulders sagged when she received no response. Mikoto took a step away from the door "I-I'll see you later tonight okay?" her frown deepened when again she received no answer.

With this Mikoto turned on her heels her gray uniform skirt tickling at her thighs in the process. Walking forward she rested her hand over the dorms golden dorm room handle "Kur…" Mikoto stopped when she heard the shower turn on. Mikoto looked over her shoulder sadly at the closed bathroom door "I hope you'll like your present tonight… I love you." she whispered under her breath before stepping out of the room.

oooOOOooo

Kuroko frowned she'd long since gotten out of the shower, got dressed into normal looking clothes and went to the Principle to talk about transferring out to a normal school somewhere beyond Academy City. With that now approved and the Principle making sure she understood that once she leaves she would no longer be welcome to come back. Not to Tokiwadai and not to Academy City…

But… she didn't plan on coming back. Kuroko walked through the deserted hallways. Everyone was outside doing what they could at the festival they'd been prepping for quite some time now. Even now as she walked the halls she could hear the laughter, giggles and meaningless chatter through the walls. Kuroko dragged her feet through the hallways knowing this would be the last time… the last day she'd be able to see it. She wanted to engrave everything in her mind so she'd never forget.

Slowly ascending the staircase Kuroko yelped in surprise to find Kongou leaning against the wall her face half hidden behind the fan. Kuroko ignored her and simply walked passed her "Shirai… you do know this will hurt Misaka right?" What Kongou spoke made her stop in her tracks.

Kuroko looked down slightly depressed as she nodded "Yeah, but he'll be there to pick up the pieces…" she mumbled out. She could almost hear the remnants of water dripping from her hair as they hit the ground with a watery splash. It was silent for the longest of times…

Kongou closed her eyes and sighed clapping her fan shut "I won't stop you, but do know. You're making a BIG mistake." Kongou replied simply as she turned and walked away. Still trying to understand what the redhead was talking about when she said that… and wonder if she should stick her nose into their business and call Misaka.

Kuroko tilted her head back a little watching as her rival vanished 'No… my biggest mistake was falling in love with someone that doesn't love me…' she thought smiling sadly at the pain in her chest that just wasn't going away. She'd lost everything… and as much as she hated it she'd have to restart her life elsewhere.

**"You're making a BIG mistake."**

Kuroko shook her head as Kongou's words echoed into her head. On autopilot she continued to their dorm… Stepping into the she looked around; having packed already a majority of her belongings. The only things unpacked where normal things she had visible when you walked in through the doorway. Kuroko sniffled, grabbing hold of her phone to contact Konori after pressing a series of buttons it began to ring several times.

**"making a BIG mistake."**

Konori answered on the second ring with a polite hello as Kuroko began walking around the room collecting her stuff and stuffing it into the big cardboard box filled with her clothes "I'm quitting Judgment… Sorry."

**"a BIG mistake."**

"What?! Shirai!" Could be heard over the phones speaker as she ended the call with a soft click. Tossing the now unneeded phone into the box with ease she continued her packing until she came across an item she'd completely forgotten about. It'd been something she'd gotten made for Mikoto not too long ago with Christmas in mind. Kuroko smiled slightly at the small white cardboard box in her hand; turning to Mikoto's desk with held a small pine tree in a vase decorated with a small strand of Gekota Christmas lights Kuroko had purchased for Mikoto on sight in hopes of getting a kiss.

**"BIG mistake."**

Kuroko rested the box onto the desk and slid the small box under its bristles. It was something she hoped the older girl would cherish.

Kuroko turned away from the desk and eyed her empty bookshelf and desk. Kuroko walked over to her bed and lifted her mattress with one hand while the other slipped a decent size piece of paper out from between the mattress and box spring . It was a picture of Mikoto when they all were using that virtual reality studio to help with Kongou. It was a picture she'd taken after they'd all left…

Well after everyone else had left and she'd doubled back after Misaka. To find her playing in the water of the virtual beach in a cute kiddy swimsuit. The smile on the older girls face that day… had been so beautiful and pure! She just couldn't help, but to capture it on film. Kuroko turned the photo over to the whitened side and snatched up a pen, writing a small goodbye note briskly.

Once done she let it there on Mikoto's desk as she turned on her heels. Kuroko hoisted the big box up onto her shoulders and walked to the door opening it with a strong pull. Taking a step outside she turned and stopped to glance about the room again just to memorize everything. Kuroko closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose as she took in the last dose of the beautiful fruity scent that drove her so crazy.

Kuroko reopened her eyes; there would be no turning back… Kuroko shut the door with a soft click before turning to walk down the hall. Kuroko nearly jumped out of her skin when she found her personal space violated by the Dorm's Supervisor whom she'd just bumped into. On a normal day Kuroko would be frightened of this woman… but not today.

The Dorm's Supervisor frowned when the girl made her way around her "Your sure this is what you want Shirai?" she asked eyeing the young girl in concern as she lightly tapped her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Kuroko's shoulders sagged "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she questioned. Kuroko continued down the stairs to the exit with the woman following right behind her no doubt. "I wouldn't go to all this trouble if I wasn't…" she lied briefly. That wasn't true at all… but she just couldn't live in a world where Mikoto wasn't hers. She wanted to be Mikoto's everything, but she couldn't… because another had filled the slot meant for her. Or had it ever been meant for her in the first place?

"**mistake."**

The Dorm Supervisor escorted her out to the front gates of the Dormitories "I see…" she stopped at the end of the gate. She wished she could stop the girl from leaving. She had after all grown quite attached even though the girl aggregated the hell out of her. The Dorm's Supervisor startled Kuroko further when she reached out and pulled her into a hug "Well then! Good luck and I hope you find what you're searching for."

oooOOOooo

Misaka growled in irritation as she scratched at her head as she continued practicing with a small strip of lights to not cause the bulbs to burst. "You're using too many volts Zapp…" Touma stated boredly sitting across the picnic table from her with Index beside him. Index watched with mild amusement as Touma on reflex brought his hand up to block the incoming surge of lightning the Level 5 had sent his way.

"Mi-saka Mi-koto!" She growled at him pronouncing every syllable within her name.

Touma sighed rubbing at the back of his neck tiredly "I see my lucks as sucky as ever today; such misfortune…"

oooOOOooo

Saten leaped off the bus panting "Yeah I'm here now!" she shouted into the cell phone held closely to her ear. Rushing forward into the entrance of the Tokiwadai's Dormitories. She ignored the festivities going on around her and ignored the shouts of familiar people as she quickly rushed into the Dorm. Upon passing the front desk though she was stopped by the Dorm's Supervisor.

The Dorm's Supervisor stared down at a magazine "If you're looking for Shirai she's gone already." she told the girl as she flipped to a new page.

Saten panicked "Gone? Gone where?!" she shouted leaning over the desk clapping her hands to the woman's shoulders shaking her like crazy. She was worried; this wasn't like Shirai at all! "She quit Judgment a few minutes ago! What's going on?!" Saten shouted in desperation. When she'd gotten a call from a crying Uiharu she hadn't believed her ears. Shirai quitting Judgment?

The Dorm's Supervisor slapped Saten's hands away lightly "Hell if I know…" she answered. Recalling her encounter with the young Teleporter just ten minutes ago. "The only thing I know is that she moved out of the Dorm because she was planning on transferring to a school outside of Academy City." She explained to the girl before her.

Saten's black hair which was pulled back into a high ponytail shifted across her back as she jumped back in surprise "What?! D-Does Misaka know?" she interrogated.

The Dorm's Supervisor shrugged "Doubt it…" she mumbled as she looked down at the magazine sadly. She was missing that annoying girl already. Flipping to another page even though she hadn't read a word of what was on any of the previous pages. This wasn't working out to be as well of a distraction at all…

"Did you guys get all that?" Saten asked, Konori answered as she comforted a crying Uiharu. Saten nodded to herself "Yeah I'm going to try and call her." she shouted beginning to dial Misaka's number to start up a 2-way phone conversation.

The Dorm Supervisor shook her head "Don't bother… I already tried. She's got her phone off." She told the black haired young girl.

Saten looked at her in confusion until Misaka's phone went to voicemail "Misaka never has her phone off…" she muttered under her breath.

The Dorm's Supervisor sighed flicking the rest of the magazine closed "Then it's battery's dead. Something I highly doubt is possible considering she's an Electromaster." she said leaning back into her chair thoughtful. Then again there was one more possibility… She could have simply forgotten her phone here; shaking her head from side to side. That didn't matter right now.

The more pressing matter was how to stop Shirai from crossing that gate… There was only one person she could think of whom was able to stop the young redhead. "That girl could probably catch her before she passes the wall and is no longer allowed within Academy City since she apparently had it planned to walk to the gate." she explained.

Saten took on a look of determination. She was completely exhausted from rushing all the way over here, but she wasn't about to stop! Not yet! "Uiharu! Can you find Misaka using Academy City's Security Cameras?!" Saten shouted into the phone. Saten nodded to herself "Call me when you find her!" she told them hanging up so they could work.

oooOOOooo

Kuroko smiled faintly; this would be the last walk through the City she'd ever get. It would be the last time she would see Joseph's which she use to visit with her Onee-sama. The last time she'd get to have crapes from the yummy stand in the park and the last time she'd get to eat a strawberry flavored Icee with her Onee-sama. How she would miss these small moments that most others would find insignificant.

They meant the world to her; the memories she shared with her Onee… 'No with Mikoto.' she thought with a small smile. They meant everything to her considering Mikoto and her friends here was all had. Now she was going back to a home she'd sworn she'd never return to… A home where the people in it thought she was a freak because of her Ability.

The last thing she ever wanted was to have to go back home to that unwelcoming house filled with people that either wanted her gone or wanted to use her Ability for their benefit. When she got home… she would do her very best to find a couple of jobs so she could get out of that house as fast as she could.

oooOOOooo

As the morning rolled by Misaka slowly, but surely was getting the hang of the voltage amount after tens of thousands of Christmas light bulbs later… Touma stared in disbelief at the pile of blown up lights that'd accumulated in Misaka's practices. Index who'd just walked back after getting them all refills and snacks set down the tray gently as to try not to disturb the older girl's concentration. Index stared at the girl across from her as she sat down; she looked so exhausted!

Touma sighed it'd been a long day… He wasn't even sure why Misaka needed him here for this; other than to glare him into submission to get her more lights to fry. "Misaka!" A familiar voice yelled causing Misaka's skin to jump in surprise and her concentration lapsed with an explosive crackle. Dammit…! Saten rushed up to her panting heavily "M-Misaka you have to c-come quick S-Shirai she…" she managed to get out before falling onto the ground collapsing from exhaustion. Saten held up her phone with a shaky arm "H-Here talk to Ui..."

Misaka snatched the phone quickly at mention of her roommate "What's wrong is Kuroko alright? Is she okay Uiharu?!" she shouted. Was she still upset? Was she still crying? What was going on?!

"Misaka you have to get to Shirai right now!" Konori's voice came through the phone and that was all Mikoto needed to hear. Mikoto dropped the phone and rushed off towards Tokiwadai not hearing Saten's pleas to wait.

oooOOOooo

Mikoto rushed up the dormitories staircase "Kuroko!" she screamed. The Dorm Supervisor had just broke the news to her, but she couldn't believe it! No, Kuroko wouldn't just transfer schools like that without telling her! She would never…

"It's no use Shirai's not here." she informed the Level 5 who was running at least eight steps ahead of her.

Mikoto opened up their room's door "Kuroko!?" she yelled standing in the doorway she panted as she stared into the room briefly looking for any sign of movement. Misaka stomped forward tapping the lap on her desk and spun around. Mikoto stared wide eyed all the redheads' belongings were gone… Misaka rushed over to the bathroom and slammed open the door "Kuroko!?"

When she met an empty room Misaka felt her heart sink. She'd left her… Kuroko was really gone! Mikoto felt a sting in her eyes as she stepped back out of the bathroom and wiped at her eyes. "Misaka I believe she left you something." The Dorm Supervisor said catching her attention mildly. She still couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it…

Misaka stepped over to her desk and picked up a paper on the desk her eyes scanned it over. Mikoto flipped the note over to see a picture of herself smiling innocently into a camera wearing a childish white swimsuit with ruffles. When had Kuroko snapped this picture…? Hadn't she been with Uiharu and the others when she snuck back to try that swimsuit on?

Misaka's eyes shifted to the small tree finding the small white box the letter mentioned. Popping open the white cardboard box and Mikoto felt tears spilling over her cheeks. Inside were two Gekota finger puppets she'd never seen before. One was brown with a yellow lightning bolt over its brow; its face looked surprised with a dark redness to its cheeks. The other on was red with what looked like a little Judgment band around its arm, two bows attached to its head, its eyes were close and lips were puckered.

Sometime later, Mikoto dashed across the top of the rooftops "She's nearing gate 12?! Thanks Uiharu!" she thanked her friend as she hung up. Mikoto panted she was so close… Please please make it! She had to make it! She just had to!

oooOOOooo

Kuroko smiled sadly standing before the twentieth exiting gate of Academy City; it was starting to get pretty dark and Mikoto should be getting back to the Dorm right about now. Kuroko took a few steps forward, but stopped in her stride towards the entrance as a flash of bright blue clashed with the ground in front of her. Ruby eyes widened at the lightning clash that that was creating a tall barrier "Kuroko!"

Kuroko's body stiffened. Her brain stalled… Kuroko's skin jumped in surprise when another body collided with her own and a fruity scent aroused a blush to stain her to awaken on her cheeks. 'M-Mikoto…' Kuroko thought with glossy eyes as the older girls arms tightened around her.

The powerful lightning barrier seemed to dissipate leaving behind thick black smoldering line across the cement in front of the gate. Mikoto concentrated her magnetism on the gate causing it to slam shut; the men who'd opened it leaped back a few feet at the loud clash "You can't leave." Mikoto's breath tickled at her ear causing her heart to flutter in her chest.

Kuroko's heart pounded… She came… She really came! And now she was telling her she didn't want her to leave!

Mikoto's cheeks darkened at her embarrassing words and looked away finding a tree not too far away more interesting at the moment "A-At least not yet… I-I have something for you…" she continued.

Kuroko's chest deflated at this and she frowned 'Of course…' she thought. Mentally laughing as the painful twist in her chest came back with a vengeance. What was she expecting? That Mikoto would come all the way here to stop her because she actually felt the same way she did? That notion was for fairy tales! Her lips perked up into a sad smile 'I guess I can be happy with this… I got her to chase me at least once.' she compromised. Kuroko gave off a half hearted nod "Okay." she mumbled in response.

Mikoto released her and Kuroko felt an urge to demand another hug. With the loss of the older girls comforting embrace it suddenly felt so cold and all she wanted… was to have that warmth back. Mikoto's hand caught hers making Kuroko spin around as she lead her away from the gate "Come on it's this way." she grumbled in embarrassment. Feeling a slight accomplishment at graduating to handholding.

Kuroko's eyes shifted to their hands and gently closed her hand around Mikoto's… Deciding it wouldn't hurt to dream a little longer. "You didn't bring it?" she asked.

Mikoto brought her free hand up to rub at the back of her neck "Err it's kinda immobile…" she explained. Mikoto's cheeks were radiating heat waves and steam could be seen rising from her face. Then she frowned 'Is this really what Kuroko wants…?' she wondered sadly as her hand fell lifelessly down to her side. Mikoto's free hand tightened into a fist… Why did she want to leave in the first place? It didn't make any sense! Mikoto peeked back at Kuroko who was still eyeing their enclosed hands 'Does she not love me anymore?' she thought, just the thought of that being true knocked the air out of her.

Kuroko looked up at Mikoto slowly 'Immobile?' she thought. Kuroko's eyes widened when something cold and wet hit her face as Mikoto's sped up to get where they were going doubled. Kuroko reached up a free hand touching the spot the cool liquid had hit her cheek. 'I-Is she crying?' she wondered briefly, but shook her head; what was she thinking? Of course she was… She'd be losing a best friend today. Kuroko frowned; she couldn't do it… as much as she wished she could. She couldn't stand by and watch the one she loved love another. Deciding to try and make this as quick and painless as she could for both of them she asked "Um then what is it?"

Mikoto smiled sadly at the question "Something I've been wanting to say, but… I just couldn't say it." she sniffled. She'd tried a couple of times, but each time it was nothing but static with no audio. And the times she came close to saying it… someone would either interrupt or Kuroko would get perverted and ruin the atmosphere completely.

oooOOOooo

Kuroko looked around in confusion as they walked into a dark park… "Onee…" she paused; right it might be better for both of them if she didn't call her that anymore."M-Mikoto." Kuroko stuttered out the name softly testing how Mikoto's first name tasted on her lips. It felt… nice. Kuroko gasped when Mikoto stopped suddenly and she ran into the older girls back.

"We're here…" Mikoto announced with a small smile. It's now or never… Mikoto dropped Kuroko's hand and took a small step forward turning to face the younger girl for what could be the last time. Mikoto closed her eyes in concentration and sparked bounced over her skin lighting up the area a little, short chestnut bangs flicked as she lifted her foot clapping it over a wire laying lifelessly on the ground.

"Miko-to…" Kuroko mumbled out staring around in shock as the trees suddenly lit up. 'Christmas lights?' she thought turning around watching as the whole forests treetops around them lit up in white lights. Mikoto shifted her foot catching Kuroko's attention; Mikoto stepped on something… 'Another cord?' she thought. A pitch black board stationed several yards away; a heart was drawn out on the board and the words 'I love you Kuroko Merry Christmas' flashed at her.

Then something else lit up above them in colors of blue. "From: Touma and Index good luck Sparky." Kuroko read out loud causing Mikoto's eyes to snap open at her words.

"Huh?" she asked dumbly following the younger girls gaze to find the lettering still flashing above them, then it stopped as suddenly as it started and the sky was lit up with colors of red and green. "M-Mistletoe?!" Mikoto stuttered blushing lightly. Staring up at the Christmas Light's lingering above them in the shape of mistletoe. Kuroko had gone silent and shifted her gaze back to the board lit up in red.

Kuroko's eyes were exclusively glued to the words 'I love you Kuroko'. "I-Is this why you haven't been coming back to the Dorm?" She questioned without warning. Mikoto's cheeks darkened a little and she nodded. Mikoto scratched at her cheek embarrassingly until see noticed tears dripping off Kuroko's chin making her panic. "I'm so… stupid." Kuroko sobbed humorlessly. She'd imagined many scenarios of what could be happening on those late nights but this… this hadn't been one of them! Kuroko sobbed "Thank you, I love It." she spoke up as she wiped some of the tears from her face.

Mikoto grabbed her wrist and swung Kuroko around to face her "Kuroko you're not stu…"

"I thought you were with that ape…" Kuroko mumbled out cutting of Mikoto's speech with shaking shoulders as her head hung; eyes still leaking out tears. Though this time they seems more of happy tears than sad ones "I thought you'd made him your boyfriend." she continued.

Mikoto sweat-dropped "Well you're actually right!" she said with wandering eyes. Mikoto pulled her close to her forgetting all about the minor voltage flicking around her. Kuroko reacted to it though almost as if she didn't feel it; probably due to the low voltage useed. Mikoto hugged Kuroko close to her "I was with him and he is a boy friend so…" she trailed off.

Kuroko gave off a watery smile as she rested against Mikoto's chest "M-Mikoto these words… are you sure?" she questioned. She wanted to clarify things. She wanted to make sure what she was seeing was true.

Mikoto frowned pulling her away just enough so she could look into the redheads ruby eyes "I wouldn't have made it if I didn't mean it." she said truthfully with a blush. That's when Mikoto remembered something… Mikoto's face lit up into a beautifully innocent smile "and Kuroko… about your present to me. Thank you!"

A smile tugged at her lips "Did you get the message?" she questioned.

Mikoto looked at the young Ex-Judgment Officer in confusion "The message? There was a message with these little guys?" she asked as she dug around in her pocket for the two Gekota's she'd never seen before. Poking them onto her fingers before pulling them from the confines of her pocket.

"Haha Mikoto you have them on wrong." Kuroko giggled tucking some of her long red-locks behind her ear. Reaching over to help the older girl that was the center of her affections; she began rearranging the two Gekota's on her fingers "You'll never understand the message that way! There!" She beamed.

Mikoto blinked staring at the two's new arrangement "Oh they are the message?" she started. It was only until this moment as she stared at them that she realized something. These things were custom made! And then she realized "Hey wait, are they suppose to be us?"

Kuroko nodded "Mum hum!~"

Mikoto stared at her open hand and her middle and ring finger which were dressed with the puppets. On the middle finger sat the brown one which she was guessing was her because of the lightning bolt attached to its head and little hair pointed up of its head like an antenna… The red one was leaned awkwardly closer towards her middle finger puppet with its puckered lips and outstretched arms "It kinda reminds me of when you're being perverted…" Mikoto told her sweat-dropping.

Kuroko slapped a hand to her face laughing softly 'So cute, but so dense…' she thought. Mikoto pouted at being laughed at. Kuroko dropped her hand from her face to reveal a cute smile "I see." she replied. "Let me help you to understand then!~" Kuroko suggested as she leaned over at lightning speed and presses her lips to Mikoto's cheek. Grabbing hold of the hand with the two Gekota pushing the two fingers close together before linking her arms around Mikoto's neck.

Mikoto's whole face instantly turns completely red "K-Kuroko!" she shouted the pointed brown-lock of hair flickering on top of her head; losing complete concentration on using her powers. It went out of control… Bulbs exploded in a various rays of colors like mini fireworks until they were both left in total darkness again!

Mikoto blinked regaining control of her powers now that Kuroko had pulled away from her grinning. Mikoto looked at the Gekota's on her hand with a little help from the moonlight; with the two fingers pressed together it created a very different picture. A picture of which she'd just lived… The small Kuroko finger puppet leaned closer until its puckered lips had pressed against her puppets cheek.

Kuroko blushed slightly, but still held that beaming innocent grin "Understand now Mikoto?~" she questioned.

Mikoto nodded red with embarrassment "I-I love you too." she stuttered out without thinking much about it.

Kuroko giggled Teleporting up into Mikoto's arms whom caught her with a squeak of surprise "Good!" she paused before grinning like a pervert "We should make use of that mistletoe your friend's made us!~" She leaned in again before Mikoto could register what she meant. It took a moment for the older girl to get over the initial shock of Kuroko leaning in and kissing her on the lips so suddenly… but soon after she responded by kissing the redhead back.

They broke apart and pressed their foreheads together their faces married with goofy love struck smiles as they giggled out in union "Merry Christmas!~"


	2. AN

**A/N **

Ladies and Gents just wanna say hi to all the MikoKuro fans! I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you guys enjoyed this story you might also enjoy my series of MikoKuro oneshots beginning at "A Certain Late Night" leading all the way up to an actual lengthy story known as "A Certain Precious Person"

Have fun guys :) ttyl


End file.
